paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronde, Aroline, and Wister
These Dalmatian siblings belong to Xavierthespecialvet and Eva & Estrella together forever. Appearances Despite that Ronde, Aroline, and Wrister are Dalmatians, the spots of their colors are very different from that of a similar dalmatian who usually had black spots. Aroline has brown spots, had pink eyes and wears a white collar, Wister is barely similar from the a certain dalmatian because he has black spots, but he also had gray spots and his collar is black, and his eyes were blue, and Ronde had red spots, and his eyes were gray and collar he wears is yellow. Bio The three dalmatian siblings were born in a city of Terrarion Sky, born in a small family of their own lives. It was then the mother left after she given birth to her children, leaving the father to raise them....although the fact is that their father took care of his pups, but in the later days, they were unhappy and upset. As they grow up, their father became very abusive, and always hurt his children...especially, Ronde. It made the three of them badly hurt, and were also sad about their missing mother. As for the fact, they never knew where she is as of now... One night, the three of them secretly decided they would leave their father alone, even that they never wanted to be abused again. As they fled, the three siblings, left their home and Dad, and started to search for a new home...and to search their mother. Eventually, they arrived up at Adventure Bay. There, they would be ended being found by Ryder himself after their mission was completed. After with some talk, Ryder gladly decided that they'll be having their home...and apparently, joined up with Marshall as their uncle. The three of them were happy, having a new home, a new owner, and a new life. This came up as they thought they would be the next generation, but not for now, since they were still growing up as pups. As of now, their days became good clean fun, but they're still searching of their missing mother... Personalities Ronde He's sweet and very shy, and very clumsy like Uncle Marshall and is very emotional. He hates to see others cry and he also is very loving, even though his sister likes to give him a hard time but he still loves her. Ronde spends a lot of time with his Uncle Marshall because he loves to play with Wister and Marshall. Usually, Ronde gets hyped up when they feed him pup food that has cheese in it or anything with cheese, and that's why Marshall calls him "Cheesy" for a nickname. Wister He's very observant and friendly, and loves to play along with his younger brother and uncle. He also hates what his sister is doing, because he think she is the troublemaker of the group. Other than that, he loves taking naps, especially along with his uncle at Marshall's doghouse. He also get along with Ronde, since then that they are very playful and inseparable. Aroline She's sassy when she doesn't get her way and hates to get dirty and gets mad at Wister, when he messes with her she's the second born , and she likes to case trouble for the boys since they bother her too much. She likes to dress up but Wister thinks its lame, she also spends to give Ronde a hard time, since he's the youngest. Aroline loves cats one of her best friends is a cat but she hates to be told what to do by Wister, she likes to resell with Wister. She likes to mock Ronde to give him a hard time and she likes to pull off pranks for Wister, and she always gets away with thinks too. Trivia * Wister was born first , followed by Aroline, and Ronde was the last of the litter. They were all born 5 minutes after each other. gallery ''coming very soon IMG_20170528_170214.jpg|give it back aroline! Aroline teasing ronde.with color '' Category:Older Sibling Category:Younger Sibling Category:Middle Child Category:Evas univerity Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Evas o'c Category:Girl Pups Category:Boy Pups Category:Shared Pups Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Dalmatians Category:Dalmatian Category:Older Brother Category:Older sister Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Protagonists Category:Present gen Category:Female Pup Category:Males Category:Male Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups